


I go crazy for you

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, Knotting, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing





	I go crazy for you

It was a surprise for everyone when Louis got pregnant right in the middle of the tour, all of them knew he was an omega but still their mouths dropped when they realized that Louis had a cute baby bump growing that's how they realize because Louis didn't experience morning sickness or any strong pregnancy symptoms so when Louis showed them with a confused and scared expression the almost four month baby bump they thought everything except the most obvious explanation “Pregnancy”. They immediately called Paul for help and Louis called his mum they told him that he might have caught a bug or something but it wasn't in till Paul saw the big round bump that he called the doctor, he suspected what could be, because that's how he's wife looked in the first months of pregnancy.  
Harry and Louis were inseparable from day one, after three years together they were bonded and engaged but they didn't plan to have a baby at this moment even if Harry was begging on his knees for it, everyone agreed that this wasn't the right time to have a pup, so they decided to wait but destiny have different plans for them.  
Harry was clueless about everything he was so scared that he's omega was sick and dying he noticed Louis's essence differed recently and that omened a big change, he was hugging him so tight and softly whimpering in his neck, while they waited for the analysis to arrive.  
“Love don't cry babe I'm gonna be okay” Louis said brushing his fingers on his soft curly hair, it was getting longer than usual.  
“I'll die if something happens to you, you're the only one for me Lou” Harry said softly still hugging him close.  
“Babe everything will be okay don't be scared” even though alphas are supposed to be in control and the rock all the time that wasn't necessary for Louis and Harry they're each other's rock, Harry could fell vulnerable and Louis never laughed at him after all he's still is his baby curls, when they meet Simon though both of them will be omegas or Harry perhaps would become a beta but never an alpha none of them thought so, so when he did they were already a costumed to Harry being Louis's baby and Harry being practically his housewife doing his laundry and cleaning his mess everyday and even packing for him before a tour started .  
When the first rut hit him it was hard just three months before his birthday in the cold of November, they were on the tour bus and it was midnight they were watching tv when Louis and Harry decided to go to bed sometimes they even share the same tiny bunk and this was one of those times, they choose the top one, Louis's.  
Louis was on suppressors so he had no risk of pregnancy and monthly heats instead they were every three months with luck even four, they fell sleep cuddling when Harry felt an itch in his cheek it was sweat, he sat on the bunk and realized he was fully dressed and he always sleeps naked so he blamed the clothes for sweating like a pig in spring, so he got off of them and cuddle Louis back again.  
But it was so intense the heat, the itch, the anxiety and he was suddenly so hard, he looked at Louis sleep and consider to wake him up but his mind became foggy quickly looking at him without a shirt and the hair falling on his face, he reached to touch at his sharp cheekbones, his skin was so soft and warm, he started to stroke his thin lips a little making them wet with the movements of his thumb.   
His dick was really hard, full and a little blue, his mind started to reshaped a little he suddenly feel the urge to penetrate him ruthlessly, before that night they shared the bottom position gladly an not even once Harry had produced slick or pop a knot so they safest guess Harry will be a beta either way exchanging positions would be of help but since that night Harry officially became the topper.  
He manhandled Louis with his back at him he stripped him naked and started massaging his hole when the slick began to drip Harry's alpha took over and put his strong tongue inside Louis waking him up but because he was still incredibly tired he just brushed the whole situation off and hugged back the pillow and forget about the new alpha between his legs.  
After a couple of minutes of Harry eating hungrily Louis's bum his dick was yearning and twitching like an old clock so he pulled two fingers in so fast Louis awoke right away with a moan of pleasure and arching his back in submission.  
“Babe” Louis moaned   
But Harry was more alpha than himself so he sped up his movements, Louis looked back at him in search for some answers this was so not Harry this was possessive and highly sexual Louis had never felt like that before so wrecked and submitted. He could see Harry's hungry hooded eyes and the sweat dripping off his forehead and chest, Louis was suddenly arouse just for that image Harry looked like a proper alpha, his sweet almost eighteen year old babe was suddenly this man hungry for him.  
“ Oh god” Louis moaned in pleasure and in realization “Liam!!!“ Daddy direction will know what to do he always did.  
“What do you want Lou?!“ He heard a voice answering from the tv room they were probably still watching tv, then he felt Harry slide off his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his dick, usually after the first rut an alpha's cock grows five or eight more inches depending on the alpha but Harry was already standardly big so Louis had five seconds until Harry slide his new cock in wrecking his mind and voice.  
“Harry is in rut!!“ He yelled with a chocked voice after that everything became unclear he actually can't recall clearly even if he tries he just remembers the fire inside him burning his insides and his body freaking out to start producing an excessive amount of slick, than he heard hurried steps coming down the short hall.  
Someone opened the cortina making Harry growled and Louis squirm and arch his back even more trying to please the alpha it worked.  
“Lou do you want us to pull him off?“ a shaky voice asked, he could only see blurred colors, he dissolved into tears already and his omega was coming out completely yelling no inside his head but before he could even end his thought Harry growled a no in a very alpha tone overpowering the other boys.  
“'S ok” Louis breathe “I want this” and that was it, his mind ceased functioning and his omega took charge of, the sheets were flooded with slick, his legs were completely covered with it he had never been with an alpha before Harry and now being stretched that way cause his holes to rip a little and bleed, it was common with virgin omegas or omegas who's alpha was oversized.  
Harry's hand slide into his stomach looking for the outline of his own cock and when he founded he sped up making Louis yelled in extacy he came hard on the sheets then he hugged back the tear wet pillow with alarming shaky arms and let Harry finished just five seconds after him, then his body was alert again his hole was stretching so much that meowed in pain and came for the second time than he blacked out, the last thing he felt was the pain on his neck following by a chorus of “oh my god”.

And now almost two years later he was in pup, when the doctor gave them the news Harry passed out leaving Louis very confused wether he wanted or not to have a family.  
But when he gained consciousness he cried of happiness with Louis and the other lads, Paul and Alberto drove them to a private hospital so he could get the ultrasounds, and in that moment Louis regretted not telling it before he really wished for an ultrasound of sweat peas baby, but now he could even heard the heart and after a minutes there were three hearts in the small room his own and the heart beats of their twins and this time it was him who passed out in the table.  
They ordered ten copies from different angles, for the boys and their families and them obviously.

They were a little bit scared about their Family's reaction, Louis was more confident about telling his mom and sisters but Harry was getting ready to get scolded.  
Louis was ending the call with his family almost in tears of happiness, every one was being so supportive and caring. He hang up and put the phone back in his pocket, he looked at Harry's worried face so he decided he will comfort him by climbing on his lap and kiss his face off making him purred.  
“Don't be scared love everything will be alright” Louis said brushing off some curls and kissing his neck.


End file.
